The Hummel Siblings
by emmiebunnie
Summary: AU in which Kurt has a younger sister, Emily, who helps him get through the bullying he encounters. Then both their life's change when they visit Dalton and see the Warblers preform. Eventual Klaine. Rated 'T' for language, will change if need be.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a story idea that popped into my head and I figured it was worth writing down. Chapters will probably start out shorter and get longer as the story goes. I don't own Glee or any characters except for my OC Emily.**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

><p>"Emily! Kurt! I called you up five minutes ago!" Burt Hummel stood at the top of the stairs that led down to his kid's basement bedroom. Burt watched as his daughter poked her head over and smiled. "Sorry, I was finishing my chemistry homework" she said before running up the stairs and past her dad.<p>

"Kurt?" Burt called down again, "I'll be right up dad" a voice called back. Burt grumbled as he walked back into the kitchen to fix his own plate. He sat beside Emily and took his first bite when Kurt finally came upstairs. "Sorry, I had to moisturize" Kurt commented as he sat down with his plate.

"So, how's school?" Burt asked as he eyed his two quiet children. Emily looked over at Kurt who glared daggers at her. "It was fine" Kurt mumbled before taking a bite of food. "We got a new assignment in Glee" Emily put in, "we have to find a song that talks about being young. Mr. Shue must have been looking through his old yearbooks again."

Burt nodded and decided not to ask any more questions. After dinner Kurt went back down to his room while Emily stayed upstairs to help with the dishes. "Tell what's bothering him" Burt handed Emily a plate to wash. Emily looked up slowly, "he's just being Kurt… I think the new kid spilled something on him during lunch" she replied with the wave of her hand. "No big deal daddy, I promise" she put the plate in the drying rack. "I've gotta go find a song for Glee tomorrow" she dismissed herself before going downstairs.

"He asked what was wrong with you" Emily said quietly as she walked over to her brother. "And what did you tell him?" Kurt asked bitterly as he pulled off his undershirt. Emily hissed involuntarily as she saw the bruises littering Kurt's back. She walked over to him and rested her chin on his shoulder, "I told him the new kid spilled something on you at lunch. I'm not going to tell him what that asshole jock is doing unless you want me to" she said softly as she put her arms around his waist.

Kurt leaned back against his younger sister, "it's not that bad Em, I've just got to get through the rest of the year" he said. Emily huffed, "it's only September…"

* * *

><p>"Get up now or you're walking!" Kurt demanded as he yanked Emily's legs. She yelped and sat up quickly, "calm down it only takes me 20 minutes to get ready!" She trudged off to the bathroom, picking up her pre-planned (by Kurt) clothes off the dresser.<p>

Kurt hopped up the stairs to make himself some toast and fruit while he waited for Emily. He was throwing his dishes in the sink when she finally came upstairs. "How do I took?" she twirled for him before pulling open the fridge. Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, "tuck in the blouse" he instructed as he took out a bowl and spoon for her.

Emily quickly did as she was instructed and then poured her cereal and leaned against the counter. "Perfection baby sis" he grinned as he pulled his loose papers into his bag. Emily grumbled under her breath as she inhaled her cereal. "Fourteen months younger hardly makes me a 'baby' Kurt" she retorted as she tossed her bag over her shoulder and stalked out to his Navigator. Kurt rolled his eyes as he followed his sister out the door.

The sun was just beginning to rise as the siblings pulled into the nearly empty parking lot. They'd gotten used to arriving early to avoid any Neanderthal attacks. "Coast is clear" Emily muttered as they walked swiftly towards the doors. She heard his sigh of relief and it almost broke her heart. "I'll see you later in Glee" Emily squeezed Kurt's hand before walking off to her locker.

Kurt flitted down the hall, his first period teacher was always early so he could wait in their class until the bell rang. Emily however was waiting for Tina to meet her at her locker. She looked at herself in the magnet mirror before swiftly ducking. A slushy flew over her head, some green liquid landing in her hair. "Fuck off Karofsky" she growled before slamming her locker closed.

"Don't talk to me lesbo" he towered over her. "For your information David, homosexuality is not always hereditary. I happen to like guys" she snapped as she held her ground. "Oh yeah? So you and your fag brother can share butt buddies?" he chuckled as walked away.

Emily clenched her fists at her sides before slamming them onto her locker. Provoking the beast would only make it worse for Kurt. Karofsky wouldn't dare hit a girl so he'd take out his anger are the only out guy in the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews always welcome! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, song is 'Wild and Young' by Eric Church. Don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Alright who is up today? I've got some news first though" Mr. Shue announced as he walked in, quieting the glee students. "It's me Mr. Shue" Emily replied with a wave of her hand. "Alright great, but first I have the names of our competition for sectionals" he said with a grin. Rachel bounced out of her seat, "this is great news everybody!" Emily and Kurt gave each other a look before dissolving into silent laughter.<p>

"The first group are The Hipsters and they're a group from the local nursing home. And then there's The Warblers from the all-boys private school Dalton in Westerville" Mr. Shue informed them. "Mr. Shue, if I may I think we are a shoe-in to win" Rachel grinned as she looked at her fellow classmates.

"Can I sing now?" Emily broke the silence and stood to take the floor. "Of course, of course" Rachel snapped as she sat down and crossed her arms.

Emily smiled at Brad, the piano guy, and he and the band started up.

"_I wasn't trying to do no harm  
>I was just trying to prove I was tough<br>What I lacked in years, I made up in guts  
>I ain't saying it was smart<br>Or that I had some master plan  
>I just grabbed that bottle and off I ran<br>I got a night in jail and a pissed old man_

_Young and wild like they said we should've never been  
>And still a child filling those nights with grown up sin<br>I burned up some cars, burned down some hearts  
>Just to call myself a man<br>I might not do it the same but I'd do it all again  
>To stay young and wild as long as you can<em>

_I wasn't trying to change the world  
>I just wanted to change her mind<br>In the backseat of my daddy's ride  
>No I didn't have a clue<br>No I didn't have a plan  
>Oh but I didn't care what I didn't have<br>Yeah she made me wanna feel like a man_

_Young and wild like they said we should've never been  
>And still a child filling those nights with grown up sin<br>I burned up some cars, burned down some hearts  
>Just to call myself a man<br>I might not do it the same but I'd do it all again  
>To stay young and wild as long as you can<em>

_Just stay young and wild as long as you can  
>As long as you can, just as long as you can"<em>

Everyone stopped dancing and bopping around to the music to applaud her. "Always with the twang Em?" Kurt scoffed jokingly as she took her seat next to him. "Lay off Hummel. Go visit the Garglers, I bet they'd sing all the Lady Gaga you want" Puck snapped right before the bell rang.

Emily ran down the hall after her brother. She finally got to the parking lot and crawled into the car. "Kurt, Puck was just being an asshole. I know you secretly love my twang" she said before closing the door. Kurt sighed, "yeah, but I was still thinking of going to spy on The Warblers" Kurt answered as he started up the car.

"Oh! Let me come too, I'm a great spy" she giggled. "It's an all-boys school Em" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Um it's called a disguise Kurty Kurt. And I have the perfect brother to whip one up for me" she turned her blue puppy-dog eyes on him. Kurt drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "Okay, but if it goes wrong we leave immediately" he turned the car on to their street.

Emily ran out of the car and into the house so she could wash off her make-up while Kurt found an outfit. "I'm glad we had early release today" Emily said from the bathroom before drying off her face. "Come try this on" Kurt instructed as he pulled on a different jacket.

Emily quickly put Kurt's clothes on and looked in the mirror. "Well my body looks like a boy… but I think I need a hat and maybe a scarf" she turned to her brother. Kurt went into his closet and found what she needed. He pinned up her hair and tucked it under the hat. "Grab your bag and let's go" he pulled out his keys and headed up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter I have pre-written before I published this story. So updates may take a little longer from now on.** **The next chapter should finish out the Never Been Kissed episode and then we'll see how it goes from there. Thanks to all the people who added this to their ****story alerts! Reviews would be nice too :) And as always, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The ride to Dalton Academy wasn't too long. Emily was nervous as they pulled in and walked towards one of the side doors. Just as they coming in, hordes of teenage boys came walking through the hall. Kurt lost Emily in a sea of navy blazers. He headed down a stairwell and was stopped by a tall Asian boy. "Excuse me, I'm new and was wondering where everyone is going" he said sheepishly. "Oh, the Warblers are preforming in the senior commons, follow me. I'm Wes by the way" he smiled and headed off quickly with Kurt in tow.<p>

Emily got turned around and ended up running head first into another student. "Oh, I'm so sorry" she said as she looked up at the boy. "No problem, are you new?" he asked taking in her outfit. "Uh-yeah, I was wondering what's going on. I'm Emilio" she smiled. "I'm Blaine. The Warblers are going to preform, I'll take you to there" he grinned and linked his arms with Emily.

"So tell me about yourself Emilio" he asked as they walked swiftly through a deserted corridor. "Well, I went to McKinley High in Lima. I live with my older brother and my dad. And I play the piano" Emily answered. "How about you Blaine?" he looked at her and smiled. "I have an older brother too and I board here during the week. My parents' home is in Lima and if you'll excuse me" he walked off to join the other Warblers and started to sing "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.

Emily scanned the room for her brother, but couldn't pick him out from all the other boys. Instead she turned back to the Warblers. Blaine was cute, there was no denying that, however he was a little short for Emily's taste. She bopped her head along, making sure not to shift her hat. Emily's eyes caught a blonde Warbler looking at her. 'Oh geez I bet he thinks I'm a guy. And he's cute too' she thought as the Warbler's did their final spin.

As the crowd dispersed Blaine made his way over to Emily with the blonde Warbler behind him. "So what'd you think?" he asked, a little breathless. "Wow, you guys are really great we're gonna have to step it-" she cut herself off her eyes going wide. "Step what?" the blonde boy piped in, smiling at Emily. "Uh… Kurt!" she waved to her brother and beckoned him over quickly.

"This is Kurt, my brother" Emily announced as she pulled him towards her. "Kurt, this is Blaine and- well I didn't catch your name" she addressed the blonde boy. "I'm Jeff" he grinned again not taking his eyes off Emily. "Emilio" she nodded before turning back to Blaine. "Well Kurt and I should get going… busy day" she plastered on a smile and started to pull him out of the room.

"Wait, let's go get a coffee. You can ask us about Dalton" Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and smiled. Kurt melted into the touch. 'You just met him and he's probably straight' he scolded himself as he started into the Warbler's hazel eyes. "Okay" Kurt agreed with Blaine's hand still touching his. Emily glared at her brother as they followed Blaine and Jeff out to the parking lot.

Blaine led the group into the deserted cafeteria. They all trailed inside and picked a table near the window. Blaine and Jeff went to retrieve the coffees for the group. "Kurt! Why'd you agree to stay! They're going to find out I'm a girl and we aren't Dalton students" Emily hissed as he brother as she pulled of her jacket and scarf. Kurt narrowed his eyes, "we'll be fine, just play along. For me?" his voice softened as he glanced at Blaine. Emily squealed, "you like Blaine!" she grabbed his arm and squeezed. "Hush!" Kurt demanded as he blushed and the boys returned with their drinks.

"So, would you two like to tell us why you were spying on The Warblers?" Blaine asked after taking a sip of his drink. Emily nearly spit her drinking out as Kurt's eyes dropped to stare at the table. "Oh and 'Emilio' you can take off your disguise now" Jeff put in with a satisfied grin. Emily looked up at him before pulling off her hat and shaking out her light brown hair.

"It's Emily, and we go to McKinley High, we're in the Glee club the New Directions" she said looking sympathetically at Blaine and Jeff. "So you were spying on the competition" Blaine commented before looking at Kurt. "Well yes, but also… can I ask you guys a question? Are you both gay?" Kurt looked up hopefully at Blaine.

Blaine and Jeff glanced at each other and chuckled. "No, well I mean I am, but Jeff is straight and Wes, who I think you met earlier, has a girlfriend" Blaine answered with a smile. "It's an all-boys school, and we have a zero-tolerance policy for bullying so everyone is safe here" Jeff put in, still looking at Emily. However, Emily was now staring happily at her brother. He had a chance here to actually fit in and not be afraid to walk through the halls.

Kurt glanced up at Emily and she could see the tears forming in her brother's eyes. Blaine seemed to have noticed as well, "Jeff can you go get some refills?" he asked giving him a look. Jeff wanted to protest and then realized they need to talk without him there so he got up quickly.

"So Kurt, I take it you haven't been having the best time at your school" Blaine started as he saw Emily take her brother's hand. "I'm the only out of the closet person at my school. I've been strong but…" the tears started to slowly roll down his face. "There's a Neanderthal who has decided to make Kurt's life a living hell. He verbally abuses me on the rare occasion he can't fine Kurt in the halls." Emily explained. "Nobody notices, nobody except Emily" Kurt put in.

"I know how you feel. I was taunted at my old school and it really pissed me off. I complained even, but nobody really cared enough to help stop it. My older brother noticed, but by then it was too late. So I came here, simple as that" Blaine explained as he laced his hands together.

"I'd love to tell you to come enroll here, but there's the issue of tuition. But there's another option for you Kurt. And Emily can be there to help you. You have to show them that you aren't the victim. Confront them, call them out" Blaine continued. "I ran away Kurt, I let them chase me away. I didn't stand up for myself, and it's something I regret" he finished as Jeff slowly returned to the table.

"Em, we can do this. If you'll help me" he turned to his sister. "I'm always here for you" she confirmed before turning back to find Jeff looking at her. "Can I have your number?" Jeff and Blaine asked simultaneously. Emily and Kurt giggled before pulling out their phones. "Let's all exchange numbers then" Kurt suggested as Blaine and Jeff blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's an update! Working on the next chapter now. Thanks again to everyone who has this on story alert. Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt was acting like his old self, less cold and more diva-esque. Emily walked happily by his side, glad to see her brother smile. They both had their phones out, Emily had a text from Jeff reading 'Did you ever realize New Directions sounds like nude erections?" she was giggling as she typed back. Kurt had just gotten a text from Blaine and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Blaine's simply said 'Courage' and it was what Kurt really needed to hear. Emily had just turned to see what Blaine had said to her brother when her phone was knocked out of her hand and she stumbled forward as she heard Kurt's body slam into the lockers.<p>

Emily's knee was bursting with pain as she watched Karofsky continue to walk. Kurt's face was now a mask of anger as he pushed himself through the crowd to follow Karofsky. Emily was shocked then slowly stood and limped after her brother.

"Hey! I'm talking to you" Kurt yelled as he entered the locker room.

"Girl's locker room is next door" Karofsky didn't even look up from his locker.

"What is your problem!"

"Excuse me?" Karofsky turned to face the shorter boy.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt demanded.

"Besides you sneaking in here to look at my junk…"

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare: for all us gays to secretly be out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, you aren't my type!"

Emily finally made her way to the entrance of the boy's locker room. She hesitantly took a few steps in so she could see Kurt and Karofsky and hear them more clearly.

"I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and will be turning bald by the time they're 30!" Kurt spat.

"Do not push me Hummel" Karofsky held up his fist.

Emily lunged forward a little but then pulled herself back, 'Kurt can handle this' she thought.

"You gonna hit me? Go ahead because it's not gonna change who I am" Kurt stared him down. "You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignorance out of you."

"Get out of my face!" he screamed.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are" Kurt had his finger in the bigger boy's face.

Karofsky moved forward, capturing Kurt's face in his hands, his lips hitting Kurt's. Kurt felt numb and as the boy went in for another kiss he shoved him back, fear emanating from Kurt's eyes. Emily lunged forward as Karofsky slammed his hands against his locker. She stood behind Kurt as Karofsky ran out.

As soon as the door closed Kurt turned slowly to his sister, staring at her. Emily reached her hand out and then Kurt collapsed into her arms. He was still in shock and needed the comfort of his sister's arms. Emily had to sit them down because he knee was still throbbing. "I got your phone. Blaine texted again, he seems to like the word 'courage'" she said jokingly. Kurt took his phone, smiling a little. "That was really brave Kurt" she commented as they stood and made their way to Glee.

"It was stupid, he could've killed me" Kurt answered before rubbing at his lips with his shirt sleeve. "But he didn't, let's talk about it later" Emily commented as they entered the classroom.

"Nice of the Hummels to join us" Mr. Shue looked at them as they sat down in the back. "Sorry, had a little uh- fashion crisis" Kurt mumbled. "Well you're just in time for me to announce that we're doing boys vs. girls this week to gear up for sectionals!" Everyone looked around happily, already forming song ideas. "Go ahead and split up" Mr. Shue turned to look through his sheet music.

Emily quickly approached the Glee teacher. "Mr. Shue, I know you usually don't let Kurt be in the girl's group but please just this once let him. I'll even join the boy's group if that makes it even" she pleaded. Mr. Shue opened his mouth to protest but saw the pain in Emily's eyes. He looked over at Kurt who was smiling for once. He sighed, "just this once" he answered before turning back.

Emily made her way to sit down and listen to all the ideas Rachel wanted for the assignment. "Shue said you could stay in our group this time" she whispered to Kurt. Kurt raised one brow and then nodded in thanks to his younger sister.

* * *

><p>After the incident in the locker room Kurt texted Blaine and the boy immediately decided to come to McKinley. Emily and Kurt met him in the courtyard before lunch. "Jeff wanted to come too but I told him too many people would be a bad idea" he told Emily who smiled and nodded.<p>

They headed up the stairs towards Karofsky. "Excuse me" Blaine said as Kurt stood beside him, Emily behind Blaine on his other side.

"Hey lady-boys and Ms. Lesbo" Karofsky greeted with a smirk. "This your boyfriend Kurt?"

"Kurt, Emily and I would like to talk to you about something" Blaine said calmly.

"I've got to go to class" Karofsky shoved past Kurt as Emily moved down a step to block Karofsky's path.

"They told me what you did" Blaine said as Karofsky's glare moved from Emily to Blaine.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Karofsky asked, his hands in his pocket.

"You kissed me" Kurt answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw it Karofsky" Emily put in.

"It seems like you might be confused" Blaine interjected, "and that's totally normal. This is a hard thing to come to terms with and you should know you're not alone."

Karofsky moved past Emily, the group following him as he moved down the stairs.

Karofsky turned and pushed Blaine up against the stair rail, "do not mess with me!"

Kurt pushed the Neanderthal away from Blaine as Emily helped Blaine to move off the railing. "You have to stop this" Kurt demanded.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Emily as they watched Karofsky look at them and then turn and rush away.

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon" Blaine said as Emily nudged him. They smiled a little and then looked over to see Kurt sitting down on one of the steps. Emily moved to sit behind him so he could lean against her. Blaine stayed standing, "what's going on?" he asked. Kurt looked at his lap and Emily just shook her head and motioned for Blaine to sit beside Kurt.

"Why're you so upset?" Blaine asked as he sat close to the pale boy.

"Because until yesterday I'd never been kissed" Kurt admitted as he felt Emily's hands rest on his shoulders. "Or at least one that counted."

Blaine bit his lower lip as he looked at the boy and then up to his sister who looked just as upset. He sighed, "come on you two, I'll buy us all lunch" he said his hand rubbing Kurt's back. Emily stood and took her brother's hand. Kurt walked close behind Blaine, not caring if anyone saw him stare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Moving Rachel's party up until before Valentine's Day. Also later the chapter will alternate between Emily's POV and Kurt's POV.**

* * *

><p>"Can we go Kurty? Please, please, please!" Emily was bouncing on her brother's bed while he looked up at her irritated. Kurt set down his textbook, "fine. But only if you can get Blaine and Jeff to agree to come" he answered before pushing her off his bed.<p>

Emily squealed and pulled out her cellphone. She called Blaine first, "Hey Blainers! Are you free tonight?" she asked. Emily snorted, "not for a date you tease, for a party! Kurt said we could go if you and Jeff came with us" she explained. A grin grew on her face and she looked at Kurt excitedly. "Thanks Blaine, we'll pick you up in about two hours" she hung up.

"So I guess we're going to Rachel's?" Kurt asked as he moved to go pick out an outfit for the night. "Well I know Jeff will agree, so yes" Emily confirmed as she wrote out a quick text to Jeff. "Don't even come in the closet, I'm picking out your outfit for you" Kurt announced. Emily rolled her eyes before glancing at Jeff's answer and smiling. "I think he's going to ask me out tonight" she said before falling onto her bed.

Kurt poked his head out, already changed into a different outfit. "Jeff's going to ask you out? On another date… you've been going out for dinner with him since we first met him" Kurt laid out a shirt and went back into the closet to get the rest of the outfit for Emily.

"No not another date, I meant ask me to be his girlfriend" Emily corrected herself while doing a happy wiggle on her bed. Kurt returned to the room and looked at her skeptically. "What?" he demanded as she stood up. "I can't be a protective older brother?" Kurt countered as he moved to start fixing his hair. Emily grumbled, "but you know Jeff, and Blaine and him are close friends. He's a good guy" she pulled off her shirt and replaced it with the one Kurt picked out.

"Alright, you just wait until dad meets him. Better hide the shotgun" Kurt chuckled. Emily stuck out her tongue at Kurt's back before struggling to pull on a pair of dark gray tights.

Kurt sat humming and checking his phone while Emily finished getting ready in their bathroom. She finally emerged, posing against the door frame. "How do I look?" she asked sliding down the frame and pouting her lips. "Like I'm going to lock you in that bathroom until you're thirty" Kurt retorted before standing and grabbing his car keys.

"Really? Have you seen how tight your pants are…" she replied as she ran up the stairs ahead of him. She headed for the door, having heard someone knock at it when she was coming up the stairs. She pulled open the door with a smile. Jeff's face lit up when he took in Emily. "Wow, you look beautiful" he said before she threw her arms around his neck. Jeff was usually a jokester so Emily loved when he acted sentimental.

She pulled back a little, "thanks" she told him before he brushed his lips against hers. Emily kissed him back until Kurt cleared his throat behind them. Emily broke away and blushed before smiling at her brother. "Let's go get Blaine, by the time we pick him up we'll be the last one's there." Kurt announced before leading the way out the door. Jeff took Emily's hand and pulled open her door for her before climbing into the back seat.

The ride to Blaine's was comfortably silent. Emily could sense that Kurt was nervous about the night. Jeff seemed blissfully unaware as he hummed under his breath.

Blaine was sitting on the steps outside his house when Kurt pulled the car into the driveway. Jeff moved across to sit behind Kurt as Blaine walked over. Emily rolled down her window, "how much for a night?" she asked, waggling her eyebrow. Blaine grinned, "It's free for the Hummels" he replied before poking his head in to peck Emily's cheek. Emily giggled as the car door closed and Kurt pulled the car back onto the road.

Emily led the way down the stairs into Rachel's basement. Everyone waved and shouted out greetings to the group. "Jeff and I aren't here to spy or anything. We aren't Warblers tonight" Blaine smiled as he talked to Rachel. Jeff stood close by Blaine, taking in all the New Direction members. Kurt was hanging his jacket carefully over the banister.

The music was paying softly in the background as Emily noticed Puck and Finn coming down the stairs with alcohol bottles spilling out of their arms. "We got the cabinet open, let's get this party started!" Puck called out as he started pouring shots into glasses. Kurt gave his sister a warning look before settling down to sit on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

"Jeff, Jeff get me another" I giggled as I watched him walk off to re-fill my cup. I opened and closed my eyes a few times so I could scan the room. Kurt was talking to Finn, Blaine approaching looking drunker than I felt. Quinn, Puck and Lauren seemed to be in some sort of argument. I looked to the other side of the room to see the other Glee members seemingly happy and buzzed. My attention returned to Jeff who was walking towards me with a smile.

"Thanks" I said softly as he handed me my cup. He didn't seem to be drinking as much as I was. "Are you holding back for some reason?" I asked him, one brow raised. Jeff's smile faltered, "I just want to make sure you're okay… and Blaine too. Oh, and I kinda wanted to ask you something" he replied quickly as he looked into my eyes. I smiled at him, keeping my head clear.

Jeff ran a hand through his hair, his foot tapping along to the beat of the music. I moved my hand to take him so I could squeeze his hand reassuringly. "Em, I really like you. Which you already know, I'm just going to go into ramble-mode. So, I really like you and we've been out together every night this week. I smile whenever I get a text from you. I worry about you and Kurt. I just want to be closer to you all the time. So Emily Hummel, I wanna know if you'll be my girlfriend?" he finished, his eyes locked on mine.

A grin spread across my face, "Yes of course Jeff" I said before throwing my arms around his neck. I nuzzled close and ran my hand through the back of his blonde hair. Jeff hugged me close before pulling back to plant a kiss on my lips. I giggled, "I don't know what I did before I had your comedy in my life" I told him. Jeff brushed the pad of his thumb over my cheek, "let's dance" he said pulling me up. Jeff enjoyed dancing more than singing and knew I also had a knack for it. I followed him over towards the stereo and put my arms around his waist.

I noticed Kurt looking at us so I smiled and gave him a quick thumbs up. The worry lines on his face disappeared but quickly returned when he noticed Blaine stumbling forward, nearly pulling Kurt to the ground with him. "Looks like Blaine can't hold his alcohol" I commented with a chuckle. "He doesn't let loose a lot at Dalton. Lead soloist, role model mumbo jumbo. I'm surprised he let himself get this plastered though" Jeff eyed his best friend. "Why is that?" I asked curiously, my hips still swaying to the music. "Because when Blaine gets drunk, he acts on impulse. I just hope he doesn't do something he regrets."

"Spin the bottle!" was called out so we all formed a sort of circle in the middle of the room. Jeff had his arm around me and I looked over a Kurt who seemed tense. I zoned out, with such a large group it was unlikely I'd get chosen. I looked up briefly to see Sam kissing Britney, I cringed catching Santana's dagger-eyes. My heart nearly stopped when I then realized the bottle had just landed on Blaine. Kurt's face was white as a sheet as Rachel leaned forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

"Blaine Warbler I'm going to rock your world" I could feel the color draining out of my cheeks. _'He doesn't look very upset about this. Oh, oh his face looks happy. He looks like he's enjoying this. Damn you Rachel Berry. What am I going to do?' _my mind was racing. "Alright that's enough" I announced as the two smiled at each other.

Soon after the game seemed less attractive and everyone was watching Blaine and Rachel sing to one another. I walked over to sit on the piano bench and plaster on a smile. I watched Emily approach, carrying an open water bottle. "You alright?" she asked wobbling a little as she sat beside me. "M'fine" I answered, plucking non-existent lint off my pants. "He's drunk Kurt, they both are" she said softly. "It doesn't matter either way because he's just a friend" I whispered before Jeff made his way over.

"I think it's best if we go now" I said curtly before getting up and walking towards the stairs. I put on my coat and turned to see Emily and Jeff, with Blaine in tow walking towards me.

The car ride was silent except for Blaine singing the same line to 'Don't you want me Baby' over and over again in the backseat. "Can he stay at your house Jeff? I don't want to drop him off like this" Kurt asked, looking in the rearview mirror. Jeff shook his head, "my parents are staying up to wait for me and if Blaine shows up like this they'll call his parents" he replied.

"He can just stay with us, Dad won't care" Emily interjected as I pulled the car down our street.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this may be an awkward cut off but my brain went dead. Reviews are always welcome!<strong>


End file.
